Moon Blood
by what do dogs do to wolves
Summary: A gentle suggestion of what Edward does when Bella's on the rag. /long little oneshot


**Moon Blood**  
**alternate title(s):** Flowers of the Moon, I've Really Earned My Red Wings  
**summary:** A gentle suggestion of what Edward does when Bella's on the rag. //long little oneshot  
**disclaimer:** yeah, I don't own Twilight. HURF DURF IT'S FANFICTION DOT NET gawd.

**|---shahshahshahshah---|

* * *

**

_**|- And so she called it 'dead blood,' and we were all like, what the **_**fuck**_**? -|**_

The month after Edward and Bella finally revealed their lust for each other was a tropical thunderstorm of sunshine, rainbows, and lollipops. Glittery gazes from across rooms and dazzling, handsome smiles... For Bella, it was as if all the raindrops in Forks had turned into lemon drops and gum drops.

It had only been less than a month but the tension between the two swirled into some sweet, sickening embrace and even the teachers were beginning to get a little bitter. Quite nearly all of the female population of Forks High had jealous looks on them whenever Bella and Edward walked the halls together.

Bella was quick to notice the steely-eyed looks that she'd been getting. "Um, Edward?" she said as they were in the lunch line.

"Mhm," Edward turned to her. Bella turned her attention to the wide-eyed group of freshmen girls giggling at their seats. "Oh, they're thinking about me, all right. And you." He frowned.

"I see. They're jealous."

"Green," Edward stepped up a little as the person in front of him moved along with a tray, "with envy. A notch above jealousy. Got any problems?"

"How do you deal with knowing everyone's thoughts all the time?" Bella asked, shuddering at the thought of knowing everyone's opinions of herself. Being with Edward made that thought even worse.

"You get used to it," Edward shrugged.

"At least you look like a god," Bella sighed, and she threw a despairing glance at the hushed over table of girls with envy stamped on their foreheads.

* * *

**|- **_**I bet Bella uses pads. And Alice would be like 'um, care about using some tampons?' but then Edward would be all, 'tampons are the devil!' **_**-|**

Edward was obviously beyond human, and spending too much time around someone like that can warp your senses. Bella supposed she had forgotten she was human and human bodies were often disgusting little things. She did a double take when she saw the red smear of fertility blossom.

"Oh shit," she said, quite loudly. "I almost forgot about _that_." What she didn't forget was that it was blood and Edward was a vampire.

Bella had cleaned herself up and prepared herself accordingly for the four or five days that would be following with a tight uncertainty balling itself up in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Edward and had been on her period. Strangely, her cycles seemed to coincide with the week-long Cullen feeding trips. Bella paced around her room nervously.

_Edward will be here any minute,_ she thought. She fretted about the smell, especially. Bella was already disturbed by the gruesome stories of the gory rituals the Cullens took part every month or so, nonetheless one that could involve her.

When the doorbell rang, Bella was reluctant to answer the door. To her surprise, Edward's chiseled white face did not greet her eyes, nor did his chest attempt to collide with her face.

"Hello, Bella!" _The short one, _Bella thought. Alice had taken a swift liking to Bella and it was disturbing to Bella how intense the attraction began. "Are you ready?" she said, rocking on her heels.

"Erm," Bella was perturbed by Edward's absence, clearly. "What happened to Edward?" Alice twirled around Bella in a seemingly fluid fashion, but there was an odd rigidity to that. Bella suddenly realized what the hell Alice was really doing. "Are you... sniffing me?"

"You smell... different," Alice said, twinkles in her eyes.

"Better or worse?"

"Neither, but you don't smell like Bella." Alice gasped audibly and shrank away. "What have you done to Bella?"

Bella slammed her palm into her face at full force, and if it weren't for the humanity that she possessed she wouldn't have a face. "Ungh. Where's Edwar-"

"Now it all makes sense," Alice said as she scrutinized Bella some more. She was squatting at Bella's legs. "Yes, it really does."

Bella did not like the way that girl looked at her crotch. "What? We'll be late to school and-"

"You're on the rag." Alice said plainly, standing up. Bella felt herself blush. "Edward didn't want to come today, and _this_ is why?"

"Is it terrible?" Bella asked. "I mean, you came here..."

"Of course it's _bad_, he could smell it from our house!" Alice took Bella's arm and dragged her to the car that she had waiting. "Get in, dear."

Bella could feel her ovaries leap into her mouth as Alice dropped a lead foot on the pedal.

* * *

**|- **_**I read a fic where the author basically wrote 10 drawn out chapters of Edward eating Bella out. I headdesked.**_** -|**

Edward had been away on a Cullen business trip the last few times the moon had swung around, and now it was just awful to think about it. There was a sick, coppery feeling within him and in the mirror he saw gold grow black around his pupils.

_Ick,_ he thought. _Squick_. There was no need of those thoughts. It seemed improper for him to even think of talking about it with Bella or even his sisters and mother. He wondered if Carlisle had any experience with this, but the good doctor was at work by now and out of range for that.

Edward sat like a statue, solemn and sullen in the morning light that filtered through the treetops. He did manage to send Alice to whisk Bella to school, though.

But when Alice arrived at the house with Bella struggling in her grabby little arms, Edward nearly split in two.

"Bella?" he called out. There was a door between them, but the awkwardness that had been forged by the coming of Bella's period leaked out from the cracks. "Uhm..."

"This is a bad time, isn't it?" Bella said, trying to turn around. "I think I'll go to school now, besides-"

"Oh no, you aren't leaving, sweetie." Alice smiled, and she opened the door to Edward and a whole lot of shit. Edward's face was a clusterfuck of emotions, ranging from arousal to disgust. _Blood or not blood, it came from the deep,_ he thought. In a blur, he had a hand to his mouth and was already backing away.

"Hello Bella, I-um, er, well, yeah..." he said, stammering to Bella's feet.

"Edward, you are _such_ a wuss," Alice teased, on her toes to fluff his hair. "Get in the car or you're going to miss first period."

"P-p-period," he said stiffly. "R-right." All the topaz seemed to leak out of his eyes and turn to coal black of a hungering sparkle demon, and he whispered to Alice. "Y-you see, I-guh, just can't-um, no. I won't." Edward stood high, arms crossing his chest. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said, facing away from her the entire time.

"Is it the blood?" Bella asked, not wanting to see Edward in pain or in his whiny moments of angst. "I can't help that."

"Y-yes, but I have one teensy problem," he said, a whimper creaking throughout his voice.

"What?"

"Where it comes from. The v-v-vag-"

Bella cringed inside. Her boyfriend, milky chocolate for the eyes, was unable to say 'vagina.' "Um, yes, that is where it-"

"Excuse me," Edward said, his body becoming a blur as he ran away upstairs. Alice and Bella merely looked at each other before following.

"Well, I'm late to school," Bella said, huddled with Alice outside Edward's door. She found it odd they had a bathroom, but at least when she came over there was a place to pee. "What are you going to do about it anyways?"

"Well, nothing, actually." Alice turned to Bella. "Do you use pads?"

Bella was a little red in the face. "Um, uh, I guess..."

Alice giggled in her little girl tones and and twirled. "Oh, maybe that's Edward's problem. You saw his face?" Bella nodded. "Uh huh, he's-"

"_Please, just, get to school, will you?_" said Edward, and his voice twinged through the door as he did. "I don't think I can stand it any longer." Bella had a little image of him in the fetal position in the corner.

"Well," said Alice, "to put it this way: Edward would be all over you if he didn't know where the blood came from."

"Oh," Bella said. "Um, that's nice?" She didn't know whether to be disgusted by the fact Edward wanted to _suckle _on her while her uterus heaved to shed the nutritious blood lining or flattered, but if she was flattered by how he watched her sleep at night, she might as well be as equally accepting of that.

* * *

**|- **_**and like, Edward totally got his red wings in that one.**_** -|**

Bella was expecting a pretty close to rather nasty period, and it had started thinning out this morning so she would be clear for the next day, but it was much to hope for.

She had not heard nor seen from Edward since the day it started and she found out his odd phobia of what he called 'womanly issues.' It was endearing how reluctant Edward was to speak about such things, a throwback to his original turn-of-the-century time period, but it really got in the way of things in the 21st century.

Bella had to live through shopping excursions with Alice, and she'd be sure to knock Edward down a couple flights of stairs or that. Next to her was a little box of tampons Alice had given her. Bella groaned at the sight of it. Her mother had tried to introduce her to tampons as well, but she had a strong preference to pads.

_Alice said it would prevent any... _gulp. _Mishaps..._

She was in her room on a boring Friday, reluctant to answer the five hundred texts she'd received from Alice in just one hour. Bella watched in horror as her phone sparked up again, thankful for the free texting plan she was on.

Slowly, she motioned for her cell. _All right, just _one_ wouldn't hurt, _she thought, flicking it open. _234_ _unread messages_. Bella felt her eyes roll holes into her head.

Most of them were from Alice, while others came from her regular school friends. _Oh right, can't forget about them._ She guessed they were a little huffy about her, as she had ignored them all until this week as if Edward was never her boyfriend and that he never consumed all her time. Bella read over Alice's bullshit about her fashion gorge and furiously texted back people like Jessica and Eric who were all over her case about Edward.

A noise distracted her for a short time, and it seemed to come from the bathroom. Bella shrugged, it was probably just her dad taking a whiz. That was her thought until she realized that it was far too early for Charlie to be home.

"Alice?" she called. "Are you there?"

She heard an awful slurping sound, and this time she got up. "All right, what do you want? Is it about Edward?" Bella walked to the bathroom stiffly, not wanting to be startled by anything. The door was almost closed, and she nudged it open slowly.

"Alice? Edward? Or whoever, what are you-"

Bella dropped her phone. About five emotions tried to cram themselves onto her face as she opened the door further. "E-E-Edward... what are-why are..."

Edward was squatting over the bathroom trash can and some other bags. There was something red on his face and on his beige shirt. He ran a stained hand through his messy hair, squinting his ruddy eyes as he turned toward Bella.

"Hello," he smiled wickedly. "I've brought you roses." The tampon between his teeth was wet with a slick liquid venom and fell out of his mouth as he spoke.


End file.
